


Pretend The Night Won't Steal Our Youth

by DeadWapiti



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: M/M, let's hold hands while driving 80mph on motorcycles, my mc is a trans dude but this is written in a way you should be able to picture any mc with it, not a good idea but it's romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadWapiti/pseuds/DeadWapiti
Summary: Have a little race, why don't ya.
Relationships: Ortega/Sidestep (Fallen Hero), Ricardo Ortega/Sidestep
Kudos: 10





	Pretend The Night Won't Steal Our Youth

**Author's Note:**

> slight rambling type stuff while listening to Belgrade by Battle Tapes

Buildings, street signs, cars and more are but blurry glances as you speed past. Nothing more than indicators of your speed and where you've been. The night lights are bright streaks leading you on. Edging you on and making you pick up speed. 

A glance behind to see Ricardo is still close, keeping pace easily with your own. You wouldn't have expected anything less of course, especially since you hit him with a smirk when you offered the challenge. A race on the streets with no set finish line. Just go. 

Maybe you should have set some sort of destination, but that would mean actually finishing and you're too enticed by the speed. By the adrenaline that's now coursing in your veins. It may not be a fist fight, but it feels all the same. 

You weave the streets, and even occasionally hit the sidewalk. It's the danger you tell yourself. A little extra to add more flair, a little extra to add another pump of adrenaline. There's other ways to live dangerously, you tell yourself, and this is one of them. 

Ricardo sticks to the roads as you thought he would. You're sure he's enjoying this as much as you, even if he won't take the extra dangers you will. Even if you keep trying to edge him into it he won't give. Spoilsport. 

He catches up beside you in a straightway, looking over at you. You can see past his visor but you're sure he's grinning. Maybe because you're grinning under yours. Lost in the excitement, in the speed. 

It almost comes as instinct to nudge your motorcycle closer to his. Making sure you're steady on your own bike, you reach a hand out to him. Would he dare to actually grab it? if he's as high as you're feeling he just might. 

And he does. He grabs your hand right back as if you're both standing still, and he squeezes. For the moment you could be standing still, until you let go, letting your hand return to your bike. Under his road leathers you could feel the static. He's enjoying this as much as you. 

You spare him one more glance before holding both arms up defiantly, lost in the moment. Your hands come back down and you speed up again. Leaving Ricardo behind for the briefest of moments. 

Times like these you enjoy for reminding you you truly are alive.


End file.
